


Malediction

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: A studious and headstrong Ravenclaw's fate entwines with that of kind hearted Gryffindor George Weasley. What starts of as a sweet interaction reveals a dark secret that will change their lives.Begins during Order of the Phoenix, will have some changes to timeline & plot. All rights belong to JKR.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1:

_Reyna Anathema Tempestas._ Running her finger over her middle name that was embossed on her leather journal she thought about her strange name. Anathema, it was Latin for 'curse' or 'cursed thing'. It was a family name from her mother's side but only certain family members inherited it. It was a peculiarity that often floated in her mind as she rode the Hogwarts Express, why she was bestowed with this name and not her younger sister Helena who napped beside her on the soft seats. Staring outside of the window at the beautiful landscape she smiled at the sight of her school in the distance, it was her final year and in turning seventeen it felt like everything was coming together. The moment she blew out the candles on her birthday cake she felt something shift inside her. The slowing, creaking sound of the train brakes awoke Helena who began to wake and made their owls chirp noisily.

"Ready?" Reyna asked as she stood up, cracking her joints. Helena nodded as they readied their luggage, and two owls. Reyna made sure to adjust Helena's robes before carefully bringing down her new broom still in its wrapping.

"Hey Reyna!" Cho Chang waved through the sliding door. Reyna waved at her friend with a smile before opening the door.

"Still half asleep Helena?" Cho asked in her soft Scottish voice, Helena grumbled an unintelligible response as she made her way out to find her friends at the carriages. Reyna gave Cho an apologetic look, sometimes it was surprise to her that Helena was a Hufflepuff, but Cho simply laughed.

"How was your ride Cho? Still getting googly eyes from Potter?" Reyna smirked as she carried her belongings alongside Cho out of the train. The cool air blew tresses of Reyna's black hair into her face making her shake like a dog trying to dry itself.

"Stop teasing," Cho blushed but her attention was caught by something else.

"Looks like someone has googly eyes for you," Cho whispered. Reyna followed Cho's eyes and tried turning her head as discreetly as she could. All she could see was a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls and a tall red headed Gryffindor nearby. Rolling her dark brown eyes she turned back to Cho.

"Get your eyes checked Cho, no one is looking at me," Reyna retorted as they began piling into a carriage with other Ravenclaws.

"Is that your new broom?" Luna Lovegood asked, not even taking her eyes off of her magazine.

"Good eyes Lovegood. It is, maybe you can put those eyes to use and join our Quidditch team," Reyna replied. Reyna had been trying to recruit Luna for ages but she refused to budge.

"Not likely," Luna smiled. Reyna smiled as well, she enjoyed her conversations with Luna, no matter if everyone else thought Luna was odd.

"Roger is going to name you lead Chaser again," Cho said as the carriage went through the forest following the long line.

"He better if he wants us to keep scoring," Reyna jokes. "Speaking of Roger, did he ask you out?" Reyna asked, lowering her voice. Cho averted her eyes but nodded.

"I told him it was too soon," Reyna shook her head, she had known Roger Davies since her first year becoming close friends quickly. She had also gotten close to Cho through Quidditch even if they weren't in the same year. She had been there for her after Cedric Diggory's death. Reyna's stomach turned slightly at the memory of Cedric's dead body that night in the maze. Never had she seen death so closely it had made her nauseous as she covered a young Helena's eyes to shield her from it.

"Well maybe you'll have some luck in the romance department this year," Cho said optimistically.

"No romance for me this year. I'm focusing on my OWLs and on Quidditch. Then I'm going to graduate and apply at the Ministry," Reyna swore, crossing her arms. But as the words left her mouth a pit formed in her stomach. These were increasingly dark times but as her mother had told her before she left- all would be well. Holding those words close to her heart Reyna stepped off the carriage with hope.

The next day was full of energy and excitement as students buzzed around finding their classes, greeting their friends. Even if Dolores Umbridge had left a sour taste in everyone's mouth after her speech at dinner last night, Reyna wasn't going to let her ruin her last year. The low chatter of students filled the spacious classroom as candles flickered in the air sending a warm glow throughout. The pile of books in her arms distracted Reyna from the figure already seated at her usual table. George Weasley was ripped from his thoughts of a new potion for his shop by a thud. Looking over he saw a familiar Ravenclaw sit down with a sigh, stretching her arms, clearly sore from carrying the books. Some looked older, varying titles about History and Spells and some he had never heard of before.

"Morning," George drawled, turning to face Reyna. His deep voice startled her, her dark eyes widening in recognition of the Weasley twin in front of her.

"Hello George!" Reyna smiled brightly, settling into the seat next to him.

"How's your arm?" George asked, eyeing her right arm. Last term in a match against Slytherin he had seen her get squished between two Chasers, her cry of pain resounding through the pitch as her arm twisted harshly being pulled from its socket.

"Better," she grimaced, rubbing it slightly. "The team was a bit disappointed I had to miss the following match," she said.

"That's because you're the best Chaser on the team," George smirked.

"High praise from a Beater," Reyna smirked back. She knew George Weasley from Quidditch matches mostly, seen him around here and there but this was her first class with him. Then it hit her, his twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Fred?" Reyna asked, looking around.

"McGonogal wanted us to have at least one class this year apart," George frowned slightly.

"So you chose Advanced Literature?" she asked, head tilted in question. Reyna had never seen him in any of her literature studies classes, the course mostly filled with Ravenclaws.

"It was the only elective that didn't sound too bad," George shrugged.

"Well I promise you'll love it and if you ever need help you just need ask," she smiled, making George grin back before Professor McGonogal began to speak at the front of the class. Even as McGonogal went on with her lecture, George couldn't help sneaking glances at Reyna. She had changed since last term, her jet black hair had grown longer, her skin had a bronze tint to its usual olive color as if she'd spent all summer flying her broom. But she still had the usual glint in her eye, the natural rosy shade across her cheeks. Her outward appearance made her look like the usual shy studious Ravenclaw but George wasn't fooled, he had seen Reyna out on the pitch. She was ruthless and not afraid to be adventurous on the broom to score her team points. Finally class was over and George found himself walking out with Reyna, the two of them being pushed closer as they tried to get through the crowds. 

"What's that book you got there?" George asked, pointing to a small one on the top of her pile. Reyna glanced around a bit nervously.

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte," she replied, showing him the book but he drew a blank. "It's a muggle book," Reyna laughed.

"I've never read a muggle book before," George chuckled.

"If you want you can borrow it, it's my personal copy," she offered. George cocked his head, hesitation and confusion on his face. Reyna took his hesitation as rejection so she quickly retracted her hand.

"Oh! Sorry no- I mean yes I'd love to borrow it," George said quickly, taking the book from her hand and before she could say anything she caught someone's eye across the courtyard.

"I'll see you later! Roger!" Reyna called out as she pushed past the students to catch up to Roger. George watched on in interest before looking down at the book, no one had ever offered him a book like this for him to read before. Suddenly Fred crashed into his twin, wrapping an arm around him.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Fred asked, following George's gaze out towards the courtyard where Reyna and Roger were discussing the next match, an intense look on both of their faces.

"Do you know if they have a thing going on?" George asked as innocently as he could muster.

"Davies and Tempestas? Nah, I heard he's more interested in Chang these days. Anyways they've known each other since first year and nothing's come of it," Fred explained nonchalantly, he was quite the gossip. A moment passed before the light bulb turned on in Fred's brain. "Wait, are you interested in Reyna?" Fred questioned, dragging George along.

"No!" George defended with a shake of his head as he tucked the small book under his arm.

"Why not? She's pretty, hell of a Chaser and if you look past being a Ravenclaw she's the whole package," Fred joked. George elbowed him softly in the stomach making Fred clutch it dramatically.

"Come on Freddy I'm starving," George said as the entered the Great Hall. Little did he know, Reyna was watching him a small smile on her face as little butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. 


	2. Quidditch

Seventh year was not turning out as Reyna hoped with Dolores Umbridge as Defense of the Dark Arts Professor it was clear to her that her education would be lacking in that department. She was toying with the idea of becoming an Auror after graduation but her parents had laughed at the idea- _a Ravenclaw Auror?_ Shaking her head she gripped her Defense Spell book closer, grateful for the charm she placed to hide its cover. Anyone passing by would think she was holding the Ministry mandated textbook with the plump cheeked witches on the cover. George was leaning against a pillar chatting with Dean as she passed by him, making him do a double take. George wasn’t even sure it was Reyna that had passed by, this girl had shoulder length hair now. Following her with his eyes he realized it was her as she turned the corner, her familiar side profile becoming apparent. 

“Reyna!” George called out making her turn around as she took a seat on a nearby bench. She smiled as George took long strides towards her, she was still becoming accustomed to his tall height, Merlin he was a foot above her.

“What are you up to?” George asked curiously as their robes brushed against one another as he sat next to her. Ever since they had that first class together, they had become closer, much more friends than acquaintances as the days had gone by. Reyna would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the increased time with George, he was much more serious and tranquil compared to Fred. She had heard stories of their antics but he had an aura of calm around him that made her instantly relax. 

“Doing some light reading,” Reyna replied, holding up the thick book.

“That’s light reading for you?” George gasped.

“Speaking of reading I read that Muggle book you lent me,” George said. Reyna cocked her head, eyebrow raised in suspicion. George cleared his throat before sitting up and staring off into the distance in a dramatic fashion. 

“ _Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same_ ,” George recited, making Reyna clap. 

“I wish I could enjoy more of that but if I want to even think about getting Outstanding on my N.E.W.T exams it's all study and practice from here on out,” Reyna sighed, her shoulders sagging. 

“So you want to pursue something in the Ministry?” George asked as he rummaged in his pockets. 

“Auror,” Reyna replied a bit shyly. George’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise thinking about Reyna being an Auror. Auror business was dangerous, especially now with Voldemort’s return, it was almost a death sentence. A bit of a chill went over his body thinking about Reyna fighting Dark Wizards, who knew how long this ‘war’ would last. 

“My parents don’t think it's a good idea for me,” Reyna said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Why not? You’re brilliant,” George said. Reyna tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up into George’s sincere face. 

“They think I should be doing something more worthy, more respectable. My mother works at St. Mungo’s and she’s been trying to convince me to follow her into that,” Reyna said. 

“What does your father do?” George asked. 

“He runs a library,” Reyna smiled fondly. “He’s a Ravenclaw and my Mum is a Hufflepuff so they have different views on career options for me,” she explained. 

“Well being an Auror is hard, my dad works at the Ministry and always said how difficult it was to get in. But it's a necessary job and I think there’s nothing more worthy than protecting the Wizarding World,” George said sincerely. Before Reyna could answer, the bell began to ring. 

“I have to go George,” Reyna apologized. 

“Let me walk you,” George offered, rising as well. Reyna felt heat rising into her cheeks at his words but she forced herself to keep calm, giving him a nod. 

“Where to?” George asked. 

“I’m not supposed to say but Professor Flitwick holds a small group for some of us seventh year Ravenclaws, Dueling and Charms practice,” Reyna whispered, moving her head closer to George. George could smell her perfume with her so close and could get a better look at her new haircut which suited her nicely. 

“Ravenclaws going behind Umbridge’s back?” George teased, leaning down to whisper into her ear. Reyna shivered involuntarily before snapping back into reality.

“Want a sweet?” George offered, holding up some taffy. 

“I’m not much of a sweets person,” Reyna admitted. 

“You don’t eat candy?” George asked in surprise. 

“Only one kind- mint chocolate,” Reyna replied. 

“Mint chocolate,” George echoed.

“Will I see you later today at the Pitch?” Reyna asked as they stopped in front of the Ravenclaw common room entrance. George nodded, as he watched her go in, a soft smile on his face in the now empty corridor. 

It was one of those days when all the teams could come together to practice and catch up, today it was mostly the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams with a few Hufflepuff players as well. The Syltherin preferred a more private pitch for themselves, looking down at hanging out with the other teams. Helena sat in the stands munching on a sandwich, watching on with a proud glint in her eye as she watched Reyna fly around. 

“What the bloody hell is she doing?” Ron asked in disbelief at what he was seeing out on the Quidditch field. George who had barely left the Gryffindor changing area and was walking out into the pitch stopped in his tracks to look up into the sky. Reyna was flying around blindfolded, Roger shouting directions from his own broom in the sky. 

“Is she really blindfolded?” Fred asked, squinting his eyes. 

“It's actually a really good way to practice but most people are too scared to try,” Ginny said, appearing besides them. Reyna took a break from her blindfolded practice, her broom slowing down before she crashed into Roger, removing the fabric from her eyes as she let out a breathless laugh after the rush of adrenaline. 

“Nice job Tempestas,” Roger called out, giving her a high five. Reyna’s strong laugh filled the air, a wide smile gracing her heart shaped face. She could feel eyes on her, turning she saw the Weasley’s looking up at her. Shooting them a wave, George felt a flutter in his stomach as the wind blew her hair wildly around her face. 

“Is that your crush now George,” Ginny smirked. 

“Crush? No way,” George retorted, eyes still on Reyna who descended down with Roger by her side. 

“That’s not the way Fred described it,” Ron snickered. George was about to respond before they were called over to begin running some drills. Reyna caught George’s eye as he walked off, sending him a wink which he pretended to catch.

“Something going on between the two of you?” Roger asked, looking between the two of them curiously. 

“Of course not,” Reyna shook her head, the small lie tasting foul in her mouth. 

“You’re blushing Tempestas,” Roger teased, poking her cheek. 

“Bugger off Davies,” Reyna swatted his finger away but she couldn’t help but turn to look up at the sky. The warm sun was filtering through his red locks, casting a golden light over his face. Shaking the thoughts from her head Reyna went off to find Helena. 

An hour later Reyna was walking out with Helena, Roger and Cho at her side when they bumped into the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. 

“Hello Hermione I didn’t see you on the stands,” Reyna said.

“I just came by to join them now,” Hermione replied.

“Well if you guys aren’t busy some of us are heading to the Three Broomsticks later this evening if you all want to join,” Reyna offered. 

“It’ll be most of the Ravenclaw team and whoever else wants to come,” Roger finished. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry replied as the others nodded in agreement. Reyna’s eyes flickered over to George, a wicked smile on her face. 

“See you there George,” Reyna grinned, as she linked arms with Cho and Helena as they walked back to the castle. George couldn't help but blush as the others let out low whistles.

“Shut it,” George rolled his eyes as everyone began to tease him just as Reyna knew they would. 

“You did that on purpose,” Helena said to her sister, pinching her arm. 

“You’re a tease, Reyna,” Cho giggled, making Reyna shrug. 

“Let’s get you to your common room Helena and then we need to change out of these sweaty clothes,” Reyna said, her head already swimming with thoughts of what to wear. 

Entering the Three Broomsticks, Reyna walked up to the top floor with Padma, Roger and Cho where the rest of the team was waiting for them as well as the Gryffindor team and friends. Music was already playing, butterbeer flowing as happy chatter filled the air. 

“Hey everyone,” Reyna greeted as she gave hugs and handshakes to her friends and teammates. Finally she made it to where the Weasley siblings sat with Harry and Hermione. She wasn’t as close with them but her friendship with George meant she was soon becoming a part of their close circle. 

“I love that blouse Hermione,” Reyna said, taking off her jacket taking a seat between her and Harry. George sat across from her, staring at her with wide eyes as he took in her appearance. Reyna was wearing a low cut striped longsleeve and a leather skirt, how she could stand it in this weather George didn’t know. 

“Yeah it's brilliant,” Ron agreed, Hermione shooting him a weird look as Harry and Ginny snickered into their drinks. 

“That's quite a snazzy outfit Reyna, isn’t it George?” Fred suddenly said making George sit up, a nervous smile on his face as he nodded mutely. 

“Thanks Fred,” Reyna replied, a confused look on her face before someone changed the playlist. 

“Is anyone going to dance?” Reyna asked looking around the table of Gryffindors. 

“I’ll dance,” Ginny shrugged, standing up with Reyna. Reyna looked expectantly at George but he sat there frozen for a moment. 

“C’mon,” Ginny sighed, dragging Reyna into the fray of moving bodies. 

“Did you use the Full Body-Bind spell on him Fred?” Hermione asked, looking at George a bit worried. 

“Hey git, get up and go dance with her,” Fred snapped, shaking George. 

“I don’t know why I just froze,” George shook his head.

“A blind man could see why,” Ron chuckled as Harry sat there awkwardly. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Go!” Fred said, pushing George up. George took a deep breath before gathering himself and walking towards Reyna. She was dancing in her own little world as everyone jumped up and down around her. 

_Oh, the boy's a slag, the best you ever had_

_The best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams_

_Weren't as daft as they seem, not as daft as they seem_

_My love, when you dream them up_

Reyna bobbed her head to the beat, singing along quietly to the song, eyes half closed as she focused on the euphoric feeling of the music. Suddenly she felt a presence, close to her, a familiar cologne filling her nose. 

“Mind if I join?” George’s velvety voice filled her ear. Turning around she faced George, crossing her arms in fake annoyance. 

“I thought I was going to spend the evening dancing with just one Weasley,” Reyna said, tilting her head towards Ginny who was dancing with Dean. George was afraid for a moment that he had offended her but she soon broke out into a smile, beginning to swish her hips and sing along once more. George found himself quickly dancing alongside Reyna, their heads simultaneously banging to the beat.

_Flicking through a little book of sex tips_

_Remember when the boys were all electric?_

_Now when she's told she's gonna get it_

_I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it_

_Clinging to not getting sentimental_

_Said she wasn't going but she went still_

_Likes her gentlemen not to be gentle_

Song after song, George and Reyna got closer and closer, their stamina allowing them to keep dancing and singing even as others tapped out. Suddenly the playlist switched to slower songs and they knew it was time for a break. They sat down back onto their chairs, gulping down their drinks, faces red after dancing for so long. Before they could begin to talk Dean walked over to them, camera at the ready. 

“Want a picture?” Dean asked.

“Yes!” George replied instantly as Reyna tried to shake her head.

“I look awful in pictures,” Reyna protested but George wasn’t having it. 

“It’ll be quick, don’t be scared Tempestas,” George teased. At his words Reyna relented and scooted closer to him as Dean stood at the ready. 

“What do the Muggles say? Cheese?” Dean guessed with a shrug. George wrapped a muscular arm around Reyna’s shoulders before pressing his large hand against her face. In response Reyna let out a laugh of delight, scrunching up her face as the camera flashed. They waited patiently, George’s arm still around her shoulder as Dean finally showed them the picture. It was a bit fuzzy from the movement but it made them both giggle. Dean handed it to Reyna with a warm smile before walking off to take more pictures. 

“That's worthy of a frame,” George said, making Reyna laugh once more as she admired the picture. 

“It's lovely,” Reyna murmured as she stayed tucked under George’s arm comfortably. _Would a friend do this?_ , George asked himself as he wondered if Reyna was simply allowing him to touch her like this as a close friend or if there was something more but his thoughts were interrupted by a taunting voice. 

“Careful Tempestas don’t want to catch some fleas. Who knows what the Weasley’s carry,” Draco Malfoy’s voice snapped. Everyone turned the stairs where Draco and his friends stood, smirking with an air of superiority. Reyna untangled from George without hesitation, as Roger also stood up, the pair of them walking to Draco. 

“This is a Ravenclaw hosted get together Malfoy,” Roger snapped in an authoritative voice. 

“We don’t remember inviting entitled Slytherins and their gang of sycophants to this, did we Roger?” Reyna asked sarcastically. Roger shook his head as he crossed his arms, looking Draco straight in the eyes as if daring him to say something. 

“No need to get defensive. I just wanted to offer you a better time than what George Weasley could give you. Mull it over,” Draco grinned. George felt his stomach drop, feeling humiliated in front of Reyna. Fred, Ginny and Ron had already started to make their way towards Malfoy but Reyna wasn’t having it. 

“Mull this over Malfoy,” Reyna snapped, flipping him off. Draco frowned in anger, as Roger snickered. George tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help the grin, as he watched on proudly. 

“Watch it Tempestas,” Draco sneered. 

“You watch it Malfoy. See you on the pitch on Monday,” Reyna retorted, finger unmoving from in front of his face until he trudged off, his pals scurrying behind him. 

Monday came along and Reyna felt uneasy as the Slytherin team kept sending dark looks at her. They weren’t the cheeriest of people but she was sure Malfoy was up to something. 

“Good luck,” Helena said to her sister, giving her a tight side hug. Helena was slightly shorter than Reyna, same black hair and brown eyes but Reyna’s were a darker shade of brown if that was possible. They looked similar but Helena had more of a baby face at her young age but they were unmistakably sisters. 

“I’ll sit close to George,” Helena said as she began to walk to the stands. 

“Why?” Reyna asked innocently. 

“Got to get to know him now that you too are inevitably going to get together,” Helena stated simply, walking up the stairs. 

“No we’re not!” Reyna called after her.

“Inevitable!” Helena shot back before disappearing into the stands. Reyna stood there dumbfounded by her sister's words until the horn sounded and she was flying out into the sky.

It was a gloomy cold match, not the ideal weather but Reyna and her teammates kept focused. George watched on anxiously as the Slytherin Beaters kept targeting Reyna who swerved out of the way of the Bludgers smoothly, clearly unbothered. She wasn’t stupid, she knew Malfoy was behind them going after her but she was willing to take the heat in order for her team to have an advantage. 

“They’re not letting her make a shot,” George snapped, crossing his arms as Reyna barely dodged a Bludger.

“This is unacceptable, why isn’t anyone calling foul?” Hermione asked, looking around.

“No one would cross the Slytherin team right now,” Ron shook his head. Fred clapped George’s shoulder trying to keep his spirits up but that was shattered in an instant. 

“Reyna!” Helena shouted from the stands, turning George’s attention back to the pitch. They all watched in horror as a Bludger chased after Reyna, she gripped her broom tightly, gritting her teeth as the wind sliced through her as she started flying upwards, ignoring the game completely. She needed to see if the Bludger’s were enchanted at this point, looking backwards quickly she saw it still following her. Suddenly she dived downwards towards the ground, a determined look on her face. Reyna’s broom was barely an inch above the sand as the Bludger slammed into the ground behind her spraying sand everywhere. With a grunt she jerked her broom up, her body swinging up with the momentum but it was too late another Bludger slammed into her shoulder. Reyna’s body fell off her broom as her fingers lost their grip, a cry leaving her lips as she tumbled into the ground below. Reyna’s body rolled, her arms coming up to shield her head from the impact. The sounds of boos and cries of protest filled the air but it was obvious that Umbridge did not care to interfere. Coughing Reyna spit out grass and sand, shakily standing up pressing a hand against her right shoulder that was in fiery pain. Roger and her other teammates had already landed, rushing around her protectively. 

“Are you okay?” Roger asked, pressing a hand against her shoulder to determine how bad it was. Reyna nodded with a grimace, rubbing her hands which were raw and bleeding from her fall. 

“We need to get her to the infirmary,” Cho said as Reyna leaned into her, the pain becoming too much to stand. 

“ _Malfoy_ ,” a voice boomed, making the Ravenclaw team turn to see George already on the pitch followed closely by Fred and Ron. There was anger clear on his face, his eyebrow already twitching in irritation. 

“What are you on about Weasley?” Draco asked innocently from a few feet away where he stood with the other Slytherins, the game now abandoned. Reyna didn’t like where this was going, exchanging worried looks with Roger and Cho. George passed straight past them, fists balled up at his sides but Roger intervened.

“This isn’t how Ravenclaw handles things,” Roger said lowly, pressing a hand against George’s shoulder to hold him back. 

“Too scared Weasley?” Draco taunted. 

“Don’t dignify that with a response George,” Cho said. George was about a minute away from grabbing Draco and punching that smirk off his face but he knew he had to respect Ravenclaw’s wishes. With a sigh he turned around and before she knew it Reyna was being picked up bridal style by George. 

“Hey Malfoy!” a young voice shouted.

“Hele-,” Reyna tried to warn but Helena was too quick, her wand shot a spark at Malfoys back making him let out a squeal. Roars of laughter filled the air from the stands, and from those on the pitch as a rat tail extended from Malfoy's rear end. 

“You’ll pay for this Tempestas,” Malfoy sneered as Helena looked on with a pleased grin. 

“C’mon lets get my sister to the infirmary. Mum isn’t going to be very pleased about this,” Helena shrugged, George following her back towards the castle. 


End file.
